


thoughts

by SunburntCoffee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan Are Best Friends, Joshua and Jeonghan aren't best friends but i wanted the tag again so hehe, M/M, Yoon Jeonghan is a Little Shit, jeonghan is stupid lol, joshua deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburntCoffee/pseuds/SunburntCoffee
Summary: a jihan oneshot where jeonghan thinks a lot and joshua is the only one with the ability to make his mind stop.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 21





	thoughts

Jeonghan thinks a lot. 

He lives in his own mind so often that others would simply just be baffled at how intelligently made his whole being was. 

He sees things and he calculates them in his head like some Mathematical equation that he can’t comprehend. He meets a person and their face stays in his brain for longer than a minute to appreciate their eye color, the way their lips slant as they smile, their nose bridge, the distance between their eyebrows, their everything that can be seen by the naked eye; he studies them like he would a lesson plan. 

Then he speaks. **Elegantly. Boldly. Intelligently.** Like he’s been preparing his whole life to. 

But then, there’s **_Joshua_** **.** **_Beautiful Joshua._**

Jeonghan’s mind goes blank at the sight of him; no Mathematical equation present, no analysis of his movements nor his features, no preparation of words to speak to him, no specific compliments to offer, _no nothing._

Jeonghan looks at him and that’s it. He thinks he’s beautiful and that’s where his mind stops.

———

_“Hey,”_ Joshua would say. 

Usually, Jeonghan would just hum in acknowledgment but even that he couldn’t do when it comes to the latter. Apparently, that’s where his mouth stops too. 

———

_“Do you mind going with me to the store?”_ Joshua would ask.

If he were any of Jeonghan’s other friends, Jeonghan would turn him down shamelessly or make up a lame excuse not to go.

**But since it’s Joshua,**

_“Yeah! Of course, let me go grab my coat!”_

_———_

_“Look!”_ Joshua would point. 

Normally, Jeonghan wouldn’t look, he wouldn’t care enough to do so. He’d give a nod or a slight glance for the sake of not being completely rude. That was on a normal day, though.

Any day with Joshua wasn’t normal. _It was out of the world,_ Jeonghan believes. 

So, he would look at where he’s directed and he would smile. He would compliment it but won’t calculate it in his mind because Joshua likes it, and anything to do with the bright-eyed boy was good enough for him. 

———

_“Stay with me tonight,”_ Joshua would whisper. 

Jeonghan wouldn’t think. He’d say yes in a heartbeat, his actions would speak for him nicely. 

———

_“I love you,”_ Joshua would confess.

Jeonghan **would** think. He’d calculate those words in his mind like the hardest Mathematical equation he had ever seen. He’d keep it in his head for more than a minute, maybe two, three; sometimes, he’d lose count. 

Then he wouldn’t speak. 

He’d look at Joshua, **_beautiful Joshua_ **, and he’d kiss his cheek. 

His forehead. 

His nose.

His chin. 

_But never his lips._

Because as much as Joshua makes him lose his ability to think, Jeonghan’s still got some control over his heart and how it beats. 

“Let’s sleep,” he’d reply instead. **Inelegantly. Timidly. Foolishly.**

**_If only he loved Joshua as much as he loved his beauty._ **


End file.
